Technical Field
This invention generally relates to vehicular dashboard brackets and more particularly to a bracket which can be installed or fixed to a deshboard without modification of the dashboard or the drilling of additional screw holes.
Background Art
The use of add-on brackets to dashboards has been well known for a number of years. However, with the development of cellular phone technology, its use has dramatically increased.
Contemporaneously with this increased use of cellular phones and other types of after market installed communications gear, there has been an increase in the use of leased vehicles for commercial purposes. Oftentimes, it is a condition of the lease that no holes be drilled in the dashboards of the leased vehicles. Accordingly, there is an immediate and pressing need for the development of some sort of cellular phone bracket which can be used to conveniently position and hold a cellular phone and yet at the same time be adaptable for installation without necesitating the drilling of additional holes in the dashboard of a vehicle.
There appears to be one common design theme in the dashboards of vehicles being manufactured today and that is the development of a center console for the installation of audio and climate control displays. These consoles are typically recessed and held in position with regard to the molded side and front panels of the vehicle dashboard by means of simple screws. An examination of the typical dashboard in production today would reveal that these are perhaps the only screws which are accessible from the front dashboard. All other access, in the typical dashboard, has to be accomplished from underneath or behind the molded panel.
Accordingly, what is needed is a bracket which is adaptable to be attached to the holding screws of the center console of the vehicular dashboard.